Graphical models may be used to simulate devices and/or systems. In certain applications, it may be desirable to generate code for a target system based on a model. For example, a graphical model, such as a block diagram model, may be used to model a control system for a consumer appliance. When the model is determined to be satisfactory, an engineer may wish to generate code for a target controller installed in the appliance. Some models may allow the engineer to automatically generate code for the target controller using the modeling application.
In certain applications, the engineer may wish to account for capabilities of the target controller, such as account for an amount of memory in the target controller. Conventional modeling applications may not provide the engineer with a capability for determining whether generated code will use memory in the target controller in a desired manner. As a result, the engineer may have to generate multiple model configurations in order to identify one that uses memory in the target controller in a desired manner, such as by not overrunning available memory in the target controller.